The Forgone Past and The Changing Future What about the Present?
by Radomaru
Summary: The past seems to always come back and haunt you. Especially if it's the one that started everything. Betrayals and orders only plagued it all. And now more of it has resurfaced. There's the easy and the hard way of dealing with these problems. The hard way works better. Focus is on Alvin and his history and its consequences. Occurs after Tales of Xillia 2. Alvin/Leia
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Radomaru here. First very story published here. Just jumping the gun. So yeah, please go easy on me here. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

**This multi-chaptered story will be focusing most on Alvin. I love him, his character type.**** Looking into Alvin's history, I had always wonder, does it ever say how exactly his father died? I know it was on the E.S.S. Zenethra, but how exactly? This is what I want to explore. If there's any supplementary materials that mention anything about this, then I haven't found it yet. **

**Update: Just did more editing. If I missed anything let me know. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"We're almost there, everyone." Teepo cries.

"Jude and Leia, you two have to cut him off ahead." Rowen directs. "We will create an opening for you, and quickly rush through it. Understood?"

"If Alvin is ahead right now, he's going to need our help. It looked like he was going to fall over any minute." Leia comments, worried.

"Understood." Jude replies, as level headed as always.

Elize was trailing back behind the group, casting her shadow artes.

"Get ready now, more reinforcements are coming!" Leia yells in response to the sound of footsteps running towards them from the opposite alleyway.

"There's heavy artillery above us! I got them." Elise shouts, as dark energy from Negative Gate appears enveloping the heavy mecha tanks.

A group of flamethrowers and Gatling gunners form a wall in front of them, just as Rowen casts Meteoric Waltz. Spikes from the ground protrude into the wall, pushing several of them aside.

"Here we go, Leia!" Jude charges through the opening, front punching a gunner to the ground and back handing other.

"I know, I know!" Leia yells, immediately following in pursuit. Crescent Flash is executed, her bo staff is swung in a massive arc as she jumps over several of the downed Exodus faction guards, knocking over more flamethrowers to the pavement.

Elize now casts Dispel, creating a basic elemental barrier for Jude and Leia as they go on ahead.

Jude and Leia both take the high ground, climbing higher onto the rooftops. Their Allium orbs glow in response together. The old abandoned factory grounds in the expanding suburbs of Trigelph is a definite place for secrets to hide in.

"There, I see them!" Leia exclaims, as she spots Alvin on the ground level fighting off other guards and the leader of the independent Exodus cell on the high ground.

"We need to cut off their leader." Jude replies, thinking for a strategy. "Seems to be more focused on Alvin right now."

Looking ahead, he spots a fire escape staircase, with a ladder, on the building behind where the leader is.

"I got it, let's make sure he doesn't see us coming." He comments, jumping down to a lower level.

"Oh, I see! We're gonna go from behind." Leia responds, understanding. "Good eye there."

From the lower levels they arrive at the ladder. Using Jude as an extra step, Leia reaches for the ladder and pulls it downward.

"Got it, let's go!"

"Be careful there, that wound of yours is probably still tender." Jude cautions her.

Looking at her, he eyes the torn, a huge rip is present on the left shoulder of her blazer jacket. A shine is still present from the spiritual artes that were used previously to mend the wound together. A hastily tied bandage was holding the wound, keeping the blood in.

Leia insisted. "I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore." _Even if it hurts, I won't show it. _

Climbing up, they are now behind the leader. Rusted shipment containers line the rooftop of the old factories. Quietly moving through and around them, Jude motions Leia to the other side of one of the containers. He spies the leader right around the bend.

They both advance forwards. Jude's first punch misses and strikes air, as Leia brings her staff down on the leader's abdomen. Their opponent maintains in form and balance and shifts to the side, bringing a punch toward Leia. Jude quickly responds, getting in between and countering with a downwards block and a palm strike. The strike forces the enemy to jump back.

"Jude! Leia!" Alvin on the lower ground, takes notice that they're fighting, in his worry.

Leia continues towards, spinning her staff in a spiral, one strike missing its mark, the next few lands. She adds in a leg sweep as Jude comes in on her left with a reverse hammerfist. The helmet cracks with the impact of the fist. Their foe rolls off to the side after nearly falling over.

Jude follows in with a side kick. It was blocked by an arm, as the anticipation of Leia's strike is sighted. Their adversary forces more weight into the arm, moving Jude right into Leia's path in a sudden surprise. Right at that moment, they are both thrown off balance. A quick placed low roundhouse kick does the trick. Their opponent suddenly pulls out an object and presses it, a loud click is heard. The sound of crackling is heard coming from it.

"That's a syprite!" Jude discovered.

Ah!" Leia and Jude are both thrown by a gust of wind. They are sent in opposite directions, Jude towards the metal shipping containers, Leia toward the edge of the rooftops.

Jude remains winded and dizzy from the impact, while Leia's previous wound causes her to freeze in her pain. It starts to reveal some blood again. She grabs her shoulder, and grimaces.

"What do we have here?" The leader sneers, as the distance between Leia shortens.

Down in the alleys, Alvin finally finishes off the rest of the guards, and gets closer. He looks up, just as the leader takes his broken helmet off.

Alvin stands still, his eye in disbelief. The grip on his weapons only tighten.

That face is unmistakable. A burn scar runs down his left ear to his neck, the sinister grin appearing on his face. It's the same as Alvin remembered in those nightmares.

"Ah, Alfred, it has being such a long time, hasn't it been?" The older man asks, with a slight tone of sarcasm. "Oh wait. You're Alvin now."

"Bero, Damn you, like I ever wanted to see you again, let her go now!" Alvin roared in his anger.

"I always thought that tools are only to be used, like your whole lot. House Seran has always dealt their hand in this way." He laughed as he held on the tender spot on Leia who was sprawled by his feet, his pistol and syprite in hand.

Jude finally up, was off by the side, now hesitant to move for Leia's sake. He was eyeing Alvin as a strategy had to be formed to deal with this predicament.

"What are you going to do now, boy?" Bero taunts.

Alvin slowly began to concentrate his energy on his eyes and on his left hand holding the gun.

_My next shots have to be dead on accurate._ He thought to himself. _Or else_.

A small secretive smirk appeared on his face, and Jude caught it, their Allium Orbs connecting their thoughts together.

A steam pipe was slightly behind Bero, the metal already weakened from wear and tear.

In a sudden flash, Alvin shifts and shoots, a bullet hitting the cracked steam pipe. A massive cloud of steam forces it way out directly at Bero.

"Dammit!" he drops Leia, ducking downwards and rolling off to the side.

Alvin's eyes continues to track him, and shoots a second and third time at his anticipated direction.

Bero stumbles momentarily, yelling, "I forgot, that precise aim, it's that Svent power."

Jude already running in, grabs Leia and pulls her out of harms away, from the steam and from Bero.

"Jude!" Alvin shouts. "Get Leia to safety."

"Already on it!" He answers back, shifting himself to be in between Bero and Leia.

Bero pulls out his shotgun, now having enough time and distance for its usage.. He takes aim at Jude, firing several times. His shots are answered by more firing from Alvin as he covers for Jude. Jude quickly swindles, jumping down onto a lower alcove with Leia.

Now with Jude not seen, Bero heads into the facility, as Alvin runs to play catch up.

He's starting to struggle with his concentration. "Ugh" He groans as he forces himself to run. His body is starting to feel numb.

Rowen and Elize finally arrive on the scene, trying to keep up with Alvin.

"Can we be of some assistance right now?" Rowen asks.

"Yes, gladly. Jude is tending to Leia right now since she was injured before. And Bero went farther in."

"Wait so that man you know him?" Elize questions in her curiosity. Alvin nods in acknowledgement.

After climbing the interior stairs, they peek into the corridor to check. Another pack of guards are present made up of Gatling gunners, flame throwers and swordsmen.

"Once again, we must push through." Rowen stated

"Yes we must." Elize adds.

"Payback time!" Teepo chimes in.

"Let's go." Alvin nods, getting ready to charge in.

"Shimmering Toll!"

"Teepo Charge!"

As the sudden burst of light shines upon the enemies, Teepo expands in size and fires its way through, knocking back a number of them.

Alvin follows right in behind, shooting several of the gunners in the back that weren't affected. Two swordsmen caught on the side of the attack, run towards Alvin, both with their blades ready for battle. He moves to the side, a sword slashing past him, as the other is countered by his right sword hand. He goes with the movement as he swiftly brings the butt end of his gun onto the opponent's sword arm, already knocking him off balance. The one that went past Alvin backtracks and charges to help his ally. In that instant, Alvin sees an opening, tightening his grip on his sword. With the momentum in motion, Alvin's blade slips through a crack in the armor and runs the body through. A slight cut on his cheek appears, as enemy steel is frozen in its tracks not making its mark.

"Teepo Roar!" Teepo in the middle of the fray, shakes and open its mouth wide, a sound wave is emitted. Opponents are frozen in place,

Rowen sends out "Severed Fate!" A number of knives are thrown into the direction, striking down several of them, with pinpoint accuracy. Rowen heads forward and blocks the swordsman about to make contact with Alvin, who has his back turned. With impossible speed, he finishes him, as Alvin simultaneously puts a bullet in him, right in the head.

For that movement they make eye contact. A link is formed. They marched on, with perfectly synchronized attacks and strikes, with Elize's powerful artes and defense spells.

Eventually the final one falls. Alvin breathes in a slow and steady breath, as he focuses once again on his body. He groans in the midst of his breathing, disguising the pain he feels. _I have to keep on moving._ He thinks to himself.

"Marvelous performance." Rowen laughs lightly. "We were an excellent trio." (He's trying to lighten up the mood here.)

"HEY, don't forget about me!" Teepo shrieks in its annoyance.

"Ah, then excuse me, this would be a quartet then." Rowen chuckles even more so.

Elize smiles in response, but her attention goes to Alvin. "Are you alright, Alvin?"

"Yeah…just catching my breath." He forces out trying to keep his head straight. _Dammit, I'm lying again._ He thinks to himself. _I'm so not okay_. He silently mumbles to himself as he concentrates again on his energy.

"We shouldn't waste any more time here." Rowen advises.

"Right!"

The foursome runs down deeper into the facility. They slowly begin to see a small blood trail, being left by their runner. After taking out several stranglers, Alvin comes upon Bero making an attempt to seal his wound. _So a bullet did hit him._

"Still alive, boy?" He sneers, hacking a cough. A wide insane grin falls on his face.

"Hiding behind your own guard, that's only a coward's doing." Alvin responds.

"A coward, you call me? AH!" He scoffs. "It's only what a true person would do to achieve their goals."

Alvin glares on. "Using lives as tools, am I right? Everything's expendable"

"Yes" the man crackles in higher glee. "Even his only family! The ambition your uncle had was more than anything that your own father, his own brother could ever have surmised to." He recalled.

"What do you say?"

"Your father was just a pawn, a chess piece meant for sacrifice and patronage. Once he was out of the way, everything would fall together." he explained.

"That day, back those 20 years ago, you were there, weren't you?"

"Oh? You remember now?" Bero Casper Seran confessed, a grin widening. "And here I thought you would never remember. Yeah, I was there. Got a problem with that?"

Alvin steads his left hand still pointing his gun at Bero. "How could you...?"

Suddenly a blast of fire appears into Alvin's vision. He jumps to the side, barely skimming the flames. He growls in the slight contact. With Alvin's gun retracted, Bero escapes, hobbling off farther into the complex. He's reaching for another control panel for the building. Alvin shots out the lone flamethrower.

"Dammit." He pushed his body, continuing to move. He runs after him. After crossing a few intersections, he notices Jude coming from above.

After making eye contact, Jude jumps down from the piping intercepting Bero, and starts physically fighting him.

Alvin joins in, swinging his right sword hand into the fray.

"I can't believe you're even cooperating with others. You were always a lone wolf." Bero comments, as he parries the strikes with a new blade, with the syprite in hand.

"Well this time around, I'm with other people because I need it. I know that now". Alvin retorts back, guarding with his sword, as a strike falls upon him.

Jude knocks the syprite out of his grasp with a kick. "I am here as his friend. So is everyone else."

The backlash from the improper syprite blasts everyone in different directions.

Bero is thrown towards the control panel and lands in front of it. He reaches for the panel forcefully, activating several buttons. He follows with the command, "Execute Memory Alpha."

He laughs maniacally, "I'm taking all you fools with me."

Alvin stirs, after being blasted, his vision growing star filled. His entire body violently trembles.

"Oh Alvin, having a hard time moving now? Using up that life energy of yours?" He reemphasized on that fact.

Elize and Rowen brings up the rear, adding their defensive spells to cover for Jude who is still on the ground.

She immediately supports Alvin's shaky left arm, so he can shoot. Meanwhile Rowen props him up, helping him sit back up.

"We're here." Elize's voice burns with that assurance and pride.

"We are indeed. As his comrade and friend." Rowen adds with the same acknowledgement.

"Jude, stay down!" Alvin orders.

"All right!" Jude answers back, staying as flat to the ground as he can be.

As Bero looks up in a moment of sanity, he sees Alvin with the support of his friends.

"This is what you will never understand. I have every reason to be here." Alvin roars in his pride.

"So even with using that power, you don't intend on dying?"

"No I don't, absolutely not." Alvin fires his gun. "Farewell!"

The shot rings out. A single thump is heard as it hits Bero's body dead center in his heart. His body falls down the blood smearing on the control panel and down to the floor. Only a final thud is heard. His body becomes lifeless.

The intercom suddenly rings out, in "T-minus 5 minutes. Evacuation is in process."

Jude quickly gets up. He wonders. "Was that order just for that or...?"

"It has to be a…self-destruct sequence!" Alvin blurts his voice extremely shaky. "We have to get out of here."

Elize jumps in her surprise.

"Ekksssss! We need to run!" Teepo screams in its panic.

"Everyone, in this direction!" Rowen shouts, directing everyone to follow.

Everyone begins to run.

Passing and running down the stairs, Jude separates from everyone temporarily to grab Leia.

"Hey Jude." she said, her hands holding her wound.

"Come on, we have to go. Can you stand up?" Jude holds his hand out for her.

She nods, grabbing on for support.

With assistance, the gang is back together.

Rowen runs ahead of the group with Elize right behind him. Alvin can feel it, now his concentration with his energy is nearly gone now. The pain from his wounds is starting to erupt like a volcano about to release. His pride from before carries him on, trailing behind everyone else.

Finally getting past the main gates of the Wasted End District, means that the destruction should only reach this far.

Not a minute late, a loud explosion is heard. The facility collapses, the metal grinding upon metal. A cloud of dust and smoke bellows into the sky.

Rowen covers Elize, as Jude, Leia and Alvin support each other against the force.

As the dust begins to settle, an eerie silence occurs.

"Is everyone unharmed here" Rowen inquiries, finally breaking it.

"Need a minute to rest." Elize panted.

Yeah, only a second. Teepo cried. "That was crazzzyyyy!"

"Leia, you feeling better now?" Jude was supporting Leia from their close escape before. "You need to be more careful."

I'm fine, hurts just a bit. It's nothing i can't handle. Leia insisted. "And plus Alvin got to me just in time too."

She turns around, looking at Alvin. His back is turned away from everyone else. "Thank you, little buddy."

"Yeah, no problem…"He could only wheeze out. He can feel his body giving out even more. _I can't keep this up anymore._

Off in the distance, the billowing smoke from the destroyed facility was now more noticeable. As Alvin made the realization that House Seran was finally dealt with, an even heavier weight from his shoulders disappeared.

Jude starts to approach Alvin.

"Hey Alvin what did he mean, by Svent power, using life energy?" Jude questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that. Well." he croaks out, his lungs feeling like they're on fire. _Of course you would be paying attention._

He forces his leaden feet to move, turning around to face them. His left eye is tightly shut, trying to hold off the pain.

Blood starts appearing on his shirt.

Leia looks at him. "Alvin? Hey are you...?"

"I'm gonna need some help.." He whispers. "Hospital more...likely..." His legs give out under him, falling on his knees.

"Alvin!" She rushes over, grabbing his shoulders. "You shouldn't be..." She trails off at what she sees looking downwards.

Time seems to slow. Blood is staining his shirt, the red increasing in size at every second.

She looks at him. Her eyes widen. A dribble of blood falls out from his mouth as his lungs begin to fill with blood.

He coughs out, spewing up more blood. "Leia..." He mouths as his consciousness begins to fade, eyes going dim.

Leia slightly frozen, sees Alvin's body sway and fall to the ground next to her. A red pool of blood instantly appears.

Jude runs over, slightly panicked "ALVIN!"

A chorus of screams shouts his name as he falls into a sea of darkness.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a more battle oriented chapter. Writing battle scenes is kind of challenging, since, writing movement is a bit different. What you see in your head and turn that into writing isn't easy. I just hope that it's not confusing.<strong>

**I hope to have the next chapter up during some time this week. Later, everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Radomaru here. Finally I got this up now. I have being kind of busy with many harder classes for myself so... Just got this on as quickly as i could. The main thing i can say is that fantasy is one of the things that i love about my mind and i will definitively implore it in my stories.**

_**February Update:**_

_**Me and my blasted research... Had to do some editing again. Had to fix some info from the dialogue between Raphael and Alvin. Most of the information that I got is from Tumblr, so thanks to all of the people on there that upload and scan the supplementary materials along with whoever can translate that stuff.**_

_**I'm currently writing Chapter 3 and 4 at the same time. My head just kind of works that way going back and forth. Then i have to connect everything together. Somehow it works.**_

_**Also have a pretty decent chapter map planned out now...all the way to chapter 10 now... So just bear with me here. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed.**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" His piercing question goes off to nowhere. He stands alone in a single straight hallway. He looks around himself, there's nothing; no one else is here. "Weird, I thought I was at the..."<p>

The memory comes crashing back.

He looks ahead and notices the shape of a door in the ends of the hall. Light is creeping through one, while at the other, darkness seeps in.

"What the...I'm not dead right? I must be going crazy."

He walks towards the light and finds the door. He hesitates to touch but pulls through and discovers it can't be opened.

Suddenly he hears voices down the hall towards the other end, from the darkness.

"Maybe I still have to face it, my own darkness...before anything else."

His hesitation disappears and he runs into the darkness. The same coldness he remembers from his past brings everything back. The door opens without his lead. He rushes right through the double doors.

He opens his eyes.

"I'm back?" He looks around incredulously.

The hustle and bustle of people in the hallway causes his eyes to dart back and forth. A lot of people are going to and from.

"Hey there watch it." He yells as two people get too close for comfort. He steps back. A person turning around the bend walks right through him.

He freezes. Feeling even more confused right now, he ponders. "I am just not going to question that right now."

He continues to eye the people. They're wearing white gowns and coats. "This has to be a hospital. From what I remember, is it the one next to Helioberg Research Facility?

Looking at the window down the corridors, the massive steel and concrete walls on the facility sticks out. He suddenly hears the same group of voices again.

"That sounds like them." he thoughts as he begins to run over down a hallway.

The voices predominantly get louder as he realizes why they are so close to yelling.

A gurney rushes past with the whole merry gang. What he sees on the bed, causes him to freeze again.

"My body..."his voice croaks out, his shoulder sag as he notices it state.

Time seems to slow down as his eyes look across his peripheral view. The color is absolutely drained from his face a ghostly white, tubing was sticking out from his mouth. Blood covers the side of his face and neck. Going farther down, he can see that blood is seeping onto the bed.

He forces his legs to move and follow them. Now much closer, he can see everyone.

Jude and Leia are both busily occupied. The red is indiscriminately saturating their clothes. They're across from each other, with the gurney in between, their hands both not seen. Elize and Rowen follow directly behind them, focused on casting their artes. A paramedic is helping to push the gurney.

In a state of panic, Leia seems to be struggling with something. "Jude! Your hand is getting slippery. How can I keep it still, if you keep on butting into me?"

Jude instantly retorts back. "Well, I have to keep his damn heart beating okay? And plus trying to contain all the bleeding is already hard enough. And the fact that we're constantly moving doesn't help. If we don't, he's going to..."

"Stop! Don't even say it!" Leia nearly yells again, trying to breathe normally.

"Dammit, Alvin, you better not...I won't let you, not yet". Jude pauses, gritting his teeth. "Dammit! Come on."

"We're ready! Prepare to switch out once we are in." A voice through the double doors enters onto the scene.

"Finally!" Jude and Leia exclaim in perfect sync.

Down the hall, the double doors are held opened as the gurney disappears behind them. The red operation sign above the doors flicker to life.

Even before it disappear, he couldn't look anymore, slumping down his back leaning on the wall. His eyes wide in shock to what he had heard. His left hand covers his forehead, rubbing it and his eyes.

Before he can think of much else, a little boy appears out of the corner of his vision. Alvin notices that his eyes went wide and looks in his direction.

He faces him, and asks..."Can you...see me?

Before the boy answers he looks past Alvin, eyeing the flapping doors of the operation room. Then he nods, looking directly at him.

"What is going on here?" Alvin inquires, feeling a dire need for his questions to be answered.

The boy comes closer and grabs his left hand.

"You can..."

"Only I can see you right now." He pauses. "And make contact."

"Why is that?"

"You're a disembodied soul now. When a physical body is near death's door, its mind separates from it to conserve on life energy. I can specifically see human souls."

"So technically right now, you don't look like you're talking to someone?"

"Pretty much. To everyone else, I'm talking to thin air."

"Don't you find that weird in a way?"

"No, not really. I have always being able to see them since I was born. When I was 3, I made my very first drawing of a person that had passed away. People didn't really believe me at first but eventually as I started to talk, I was saying things that a stranger would never have known if they didn't actually speak with them." The boy pulls on his left hand. "But first, let's move to another area. It's kind of unsettling having other people around."

Alvin looks around and sees a number of people shifting their eyes at the boy.

He sighs, "This still doesn't make any sense to me." Using the wall he forces himself up in his legs. "All right. To where then?"

"At this time, it's sunset. Several outpatient rooms should be empty now. Let's go." The boy pulls on his hand.

After going up a flight of stairs, we arrive in the darkened outpatient office. The boy knocks on one of the individual wards doors.

After no response is heard, he opens the door, peers inside to double check and flicks on the light.

"Come on, sit down." He chirps as he flops down on a chair.

From a seat away, Alvin returns to the wall again.

"I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Raphael Toviya. Just call me Ralph."

"Im Alvin. Actual name is Alfred Vint Svent."

"Wait, Svent...you're a..."

"Yeah about that." He shifts his right hand behind his head. "I don't really care for that. It's to my distaste and not my place anymore."

"Then what happened to make you think that way?"

He sighs. "Well, it's a long story. What about you, since you're asking so much of me? Parents?"

Raphael responds. "For me, I don't have a father, died two years ago and my mother works here as a nurse. I am like always here so."

"You don't go to school?" Alvin wonders.

"No, my mom doesn't think I need it." He shrugs. "I learn enough from being here I guess."

"Then how old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"Huh, I know someone that around that age."

A moment of silence occurs. Alvin just sighs, a left hand massages the back of his neck. _How the hell did I get here? _He looks on at the young boy who's innocence still seems to be present. But…

He finally speaks. "So you said your father died two years ago..."

He nods. "Yeah."

"What do you remember about him?"

"You want to know? Okay then." The boy fidgeted in the seat, now sitting cross legged. "He was a craftsmen, loved it, from making trinkets, tools and weapons. He was an expert in making practically everything. With syprix, he was good at including with the weapons that he made. Of course he never knew of the side effect that syprix cause, that their usage kills spirits. I remember him wanting to see Reize Maxia, with me and my mother when the schism broke. And perhaps building a business plan over there as well. But soon after that well..."

"Let me guess, the news got out and a certain organization targeted him for even trying..."

The kid looks meekly at him and nods in acknowledgement.

"Damn...those bastards..." Alvin tightens his grip on his left knee.

"They call themselves Exodus right?" He looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you seem to know them..."

"About that...well I was one of them a few years ago." The older man shrugs his shoulders. "A member of Exodus. That was three years ago."

"You were...so you aren't anymore?"

"Correct, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Was your family involved in Exodus?"

Alvin raises his eyebrows and looks at him. "You can tell even that?"

"I just assumed since you didn't want your nobility lineage and being in Exodus as high possibility of being reasons.

"You are more insightful than most kids aren't you? Since you're only eight. He shakes his head in his disbelief. "The one girl that I know has a pretty good head on her shoulders too."

"Yep! That's what most people say about me." Raphael graces a wide grin, bringing his hands behind his head. "I suppose it comes from the fact that I hear a lot of people's stories. From those that live and from those who die."

"If you like listening to stories, then how about I tell you mine? Since I got nothing better to do."

"You know I'm here." He chirps excitedly.

"Well, how should I start?"

He ponders for a minute, gathering his thoughts together.

"You're right on the Exodus relation with my family. My uncle became its leader after a coup was established on the original leader. But before that, I must ask, you know about the battle of Fezebel Marsh?"

"Ah, yes I do. The armies of Rashugal and Auj Oule collided in war there. A giant tsunami came and took out the remnants that were left."

"Right. Do you know what caused the tsunami?"

"I remember hearing that it was because of a distortion in the schism."

"The distortion in the schism caused an energy flashback into Rieze Maxia. A cruise ship that I was on with my family was caught in that distortion."

"I know. The E. S. S. Zenethra. A giant, flying cruise ship. And about the schism, that relates to the stories of Maxwell and the legend of the Great Departure."

"All right so you know that too. Good." Alvin sighs again and continues along. "We were all stuck in Rieze Maxia because of that. That energy created the tsunami greatly affecting the war and the people on the cruise ship." Alvin looks upward staring at the light as if looking at the sun from way back then.

"Then because you all were stranded, Exodus was a way to get back home, in a sense it was salvation."

"In a way that's right. It was originally formed to help the stranded Elympions, but before all of that, there were things that I couldn't remember."

"Like what?"

"My father died during that tsunami, supposedly being washed away by the tidal wave. I couldn't remember it myself. Was it just that simple?"

Raphael's brow moves upwards in deep curiosity.

"Around 6 months ago, I had more nightmares. I had thought they were finally gone, but these ones were different though. Those nightmares contained my memories of those events that transpired on the ship. I realized why I never remembered them. I never wanted to." He stops, shaking his head, that fear rising up again.

"What I remembered…"Alvin squeezes his eyes shut.

_It was my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I've also being working on my story map too..so all of this planning is making me very busy. I guess things to note are that. Character thoughts are in italics. i kind of just like doing that. Then. In my next chapter, i will be diving into the past on the Zenethra all those years ago. I will be gathering my thoughts on that. So bear with me here. <strong>

**Thanks for your time. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Any questions or thoughts just tell me!**

**Radomaru**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hi there Radomaru here. I finally got this chapter done. I can breathe again. This chapter as i mentioned before is on the events on the E.S.S Zenethra those twenty-ish years ago. Of course this is my own take of it. **_

_**I would think that some parts may get a bit confusing. So i'm thinking at the bottom of this, I'll put an explanation to something of the things i added here. Just first read everything then check out my explanation. **_

_**So there you go, please enjoy. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Gilland, that man.

Back then, my uncle had told me that my father was swept away by the tsunami. I never did once question it. That notion, the supposed truth, fact.

It was none of those things. Only partial.

Since I know now.

Why was he outside on the deck when there clearly was ample warning about the incoming surge?

People could have being too slow to get to safety. I know he would have being safe. He was physically fit.

Even as the patriarch of a noble family, he was still a family man, loving us was perhaps his strength. He was strong. He had to be. For all of us.

But...he just had to.

He wanted to make sure I was the one who was safe. My mother was already safe inside.

In doing so, he was caught up in a scheme between that uncle of mine, and a rival house, the Serans.

I for one was too young and foolish to realize that I was being lead right into a trap.

That foolishness led to his death.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

20 years ago on the E.S.S. Zenethra, Trames 2273

"Yay! A ship, a big one." A young six year old Alfred Vint Svent runs on the upper deck of the Zenethra. "So big!"

"Alfred, please don't run like that." A much younger and stable Leticia Irene Svent called out to him. "You're going to trip if you do."

The young boy continues to run amok, as his father circles around.

The boy's feet suddenly miss a step, and he instantly starts tumbling down. His father catches him just in time.

Gregory Erich Svent looks down at his own child; a small smile breaks through the usual stoic face.

Alfred squirms in his strong and gentle grasp, giggling in his happiness.

"I don't want you to cry again." His father peers back and forth from his son to his mother.

The patriarch of main Svent family holds himself in a high and proper manner. Even on a cruise ship, he is still dressed in his semi casual suit. He wears a collared white shirt covered by a black blazer jacket which is always unbuttoned, along with brown colored slacks and dress shoes. Even little Alfred is dressed well, with a buttoned blue shirt with black suspenders connected to his khaki shorts. Leticia is wearing a long flowing light blue dress, with a cardigan sweater.

"Better keep my little nephew safe, Gregory." A voice trailing in the passageway to the deck becomes louder. The tone in that voice made it obvious who it was.

Gillandor Yul Svent walks out. A stoic expression is plastered on his face. The sunlight seems to make his dyed silver hair look even lighter than colored. He peers over the whole deck before finally settling on Alfred in his brother's arms.

"Good afternoon, Uncle!" He chirps at seeing another family member.

Gilland for a moment flinches. _That boy… _He hides a grimace from surfacing. Playing on that pretense, he continues on. "Leticia. You seem to be doing well yourself."

"Don't worry about me. Gilland. I'm feeling a lot better than before." Leticia looks over at the man, who dressed in the similar attire at his older brother. A white collared shirt is under a longer brown overcoat with black dress pants.

"Gilland, how's business on your end?" Gregory implores of his younger brother.

Hiding behind that mask, he replies as pointedly as he could. "As much as it would ever so please me, my meeting with the Rusoles Family went just as planned."

"What's your vested interest in them? I can assume that would be your main objective."

Alfred goes off to his mother's side as the two older men continue to talk.

"You and your assumptions." Gilland shakes his head in his irritation. "You still don't see me as the type that would marry, eh?"

"Ha!" Gregory chuckles lightly. "What could have cause you to think that?"

"Well if nothing else changes that is." He murmurs to himself.

"What's that?" His older brother looks in his direction.

"Oh, none of your business." He objected. "Just found something worth my time. That's all."

Gilland makes a final look across the view. His older brother, his sister-in-law and his little nephew all are gathered here on this ship. He heads on back inside to the main lounge.

_If something was to happen here, I wonder?_

* * *

><p>"Well, hello there, Alfred." A voice calls out from the direction that Alfred ran off to.<p>

A black colored short haired man, wearing a pair of glasses and casual clothing stands next to the young boy. He has on a collared shirt and a pair of khaki shorts along with leather sandals.

"I'm surprised to see you on this cruise."

"I should be saying the same to you, Derrick."

He moves, a bit awkwardly into a small bow and asks "How have you being, Lord Svent?"

"Please, please." The Svent patriarch waves his hands in front of him in exasperation, "Ever since we have known each other I've told you to just call me Gregory. Between old friends formalities are not needed. "

"Friends...huh?"

"Hey, just relax..." He places his right hand on his shoulder. "You're always too uptight about things anyways."

"Thank you..." Derrick trails off, slightly unsure. Going on another tangent, he asks, "How's Leticia doing?

"She's faring well, with the current treatment she's being receiving. The spyrix that you gave to her is working along with the chemotherapy."

"Well, you have being funding much of my own personal research, so I had to include you in there."

"Yeah. I'm aware. Spyrix abilities towards blood cell rejuvenation and deprivation. It perfectly correlates with the symptoms of leukemia, exactly what she has."

"Its application to the medical practices could be evident. It's still in trial runs though. Your wife was one of the first people to try it out. So far it seems to be working."

"Working well enough for her to be here, in her own feet and walking. Her postpartum depression comes and goes, at least it's waning"

"She does seem to be much happier too."

"Of course anything different would just make her happy even on a cruise like this one. With little Alfred around, how could she not be?"

"You really are a family man. I don't think I could ever..." Derrick looks downward.

"Oh come on, Derrick." He shakes his head, a wolfish smile appearing. "There comes that one time in your life, where if that opportunity comes, grab it wholeheartedly."

"Ack!" The man literally jumps in response. "It's called personal responsibility. You can't just choose at a first glance."

"Well, it worked for me." Gregory nonchalantly shrugs. "It was practically love at first sight"

He fidgets around, sticking his hands in his slack pockets, his face growing slightly red. "She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. The love of my life. How's that?"

"I'm never going to ever beat you on that part, am I?" Derrick just sighs.

"Well, I'm only four years your senior, you still got time to catch up." Gregory laughs.

Derrick chuckles despite himself.

"Say, why are you on this cruise, anyways?" The Svent man inquires in his curiosity.

"Oh well, that's because a colleague of mine has a trial run going on, with a number of patients going on this cruise and he needed someone to advise his work as the days go on."

"It's always work for you is it?" He pauses for a moment and thinks. "Ah ha! How about this? As old buddies how about having some fun together? During the times in between of course. You're always too stiff.

Derrick looks dumbfounded. "I have to accept don't I?

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine, I gladly accept that offer."

Gregory snickers, "Got what I wanted. How does the Late Night Lounge? Watch a show or two and a few drinks at the same time?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Later then. Wishing you the best of luck." After a final wink, the older man turns his back and waves his right hand as he walks away.

Once the man is out of sight, the renowned doctor rubs the back of his neck. "Why is he always so...?" _Typically upper classes would steer away from others that are segregated by that sole difference. He just doesn't conform to that. Are all these Svents this way?_

He begins to head back to the dormitories the villa floor with the high end suites.

_Wait no, thinking about it now, that younger brother of his. Gilland from what I remember. I'm sure I saw him before. Who was he talking to? Showing concern is not my fortitude but in this case… I would believe he should trend carefully around that man even if he is his younger brother. I wonder…_

His radio transponder begins to vibrate, interrupting his thoughts. _Ah, it's time all ready? Need to get my portfolio. _He picks it up, pulling the microphone off the connector, he answers. "You're ready? I'm coming over. Just need to get my belongings."

* * *

><p>He stands by the doorway of the Suite 102 where the Svents were residing on this cruise.<p>

He remembers what that man said to him on that night. _I have something that I must give to you. As a token of our friendship. If I'm not there, my son will be the one to hand it to you. _

The younger doctor looks down at little Alfred clutching the small briefcase in his arms.

"Here this is your's right? Father said so." He unsteadily grasps the case, putting it closer to the man before him.

Derrick momentarily hesitates and plucks the briefcase out of his hands, worried for a moment that he would drop it.

Alfred grins again and just remembered. "Oh yeah, my father said, only to open it when the time comes. You will know when."

Derrick stares again at the boy, more in his confusion than anything else. _What in the world does that mean?_

* * *

><p>"Father! I'm over here." Little Alfred runs weaving in and out of the giant playground on the top deck.<p>

"Get over here you little rascal!" His father chases after him, looking more like a cat and mouse chase.

Leticia is watching on the side, sitting by a recliner chair basking in the warming rays of the sun.

Father and son run gleefully around the swings, up the staircases and down the slides.

Gregory has his dress shirt completely unbuttoned, the undershirt fully visible. Silken fabric wrapped around his right wrist flutters in the wind as Alfred continues to run with reckless abandon.

A sudden misstep into the sand throws little Alfred off balance. He begins to teeter to the side. Once again his father grabs him. However this time, he falls onto the sand, son in his arms. They both plummet into the sand. He lays there with Alfred on his chest. The boy looks stupefied, as tears begin to surface.

"Ah! Don't cry. I'm perfectly fine. You see?" The man ensures his son, sitting up immediately.

Alfred stifles his tears, getting off from his father.

A hand slowly caresses the boy's cheek rubbing sand particles and remnant tears away.

"This is a bit early… but still. It feels appropriate." He unties the silken fabric off his right wrist and gently wraps it around Alfred's neck. "Happy Birthday, my son."

Alfred's little eyes shine in the sun as they grow in width. Finally a small happy squeal oozes out of him as he clings onto his old man's neck. His mother has gotten up from her original spot to see what the commotion was.

Leticia graces another smile again, as she sees her husband places a small kiss on his son's forehead.

Alfred grins, showing his teeth as he sees his mother coming over to the two of them.

"Father always remembers." He tells her as she crouches down to match his height.

She catches her breath for a moment and replies, "Of course he would, he's your…Oh!"

She is interrupted by Alfred moving over to her, stuffing his face into her hair.

Leticia glances upwards at her husband, now stand up wiping the sand off from his clothes.

"Such a cry baby aren't you?" Gregory shakes his head. "Little Alfie Cries-A-Lot. That nickname those children gave him sure does ring true."

His wife instantly retorts back. "These are obviously happy tears though, my love."

"I know they are." The older man embraces them both.

* * *

><p>After going to the diner hall to eat an early breakfast, the Svent family didn't have any plans for the rest of the day. After spending time up in the exhibition room, with art pieces and sculptures, they head back to the dormitory levels. Gilland meanwhile always separates from them and does his own thing.<p>

Her breathing suddenly changes its course. A small wheezing puff is heard from behind the banister of the stairwell.

"Leticia? Are you all right?" Gregory looks at her, in his concern. "You're getting pale there."

"I just took the medicine; it should be taking effect soon. Maybe some rest will be enough.

"Alfred, go and join up with your new friends by the playhouse." He glances downwards, at the little boy, standing next to him. "You know where that is right? It's upstairs and into the main atrium."

"I know!" He replies. Looking at his mother, he asks, "Mother, are you…?"

"Don't you worry over me, Alfred. Your father will take care of me." She uttered, as gently as she could, so concern over her wouldn't be forefront in his young mind. "Go and have some fun."

She was gripped onto Gregory's arm for support like a vise grip, but of course little Alfie didn't notice that.

He begins to run off as back up the stairs. "Bye Mother Father. See you later." He calls out as he gains distance.

"Now that he's not around, how about we return to the suite?" Her husband's eyes shift back to Leticia's. "Look at me. Please."

"I'm still here. You're still here. I know." She shakily mutters, her body begins to trembling.

He latches his arms around her body as support, as they, working together return to their stateroom.

* * *

><p>Alfred speed up the stairs and runs down the hallway to the main pillar, the main atrium where the children's activities were taking place. At this point and time it was nearly noon.<p>

For a second he spots his uncle down by the atrium floor talking to another man. Before he can even respond, the would be stranger that was speaking to him, came up to him.

"You're Alfred it that correct?" The man uses a respectful tone, while talking to the boy.

"Yes, that's who I am." Alfred smiles at the man. _This man seems to be wearing a lot of clothes, a scarf and a hat. Why? _

"If you ever see your father, tell him that Casper says hello and wishes him a good day." He puffs out, his tone slightly shifting. Alfred of course doesn't notice this.

"Okay?" The boy looks at the man curious and confused.

The man walks off, with a slight limp in his right leg.

Alfred heads to his destination.

* * *

><p>Gregory back in the suite helps his wife into bed. He momentarily lies next to her under the sheets. Leticia is gripping his right hand tightly as the trembling begins to subside.<p>

"It seems like the medicine is having an effect now." Gregory hears Leticia say a close whisper.

Gregory pushes himself up and leans over to Leticia's side. He catches a whiff of the shampoo from her hair.

"I can see why Alfred loves to stuff his face into this." He chuckles only to himself though, since it's lost to her.

He dabs her cheek with a series of kisses and finally as her grip loosens, he get out of the bed.

Looking at the medicine chest and back at her, he realizes. "Need a refill, huh? To the medical station and I'll be back."

He heads out as Leticia begins to fall asleep. He hears her murmur, "My dear, you will be back soon."

As Gregory reaches the second floor, getting closer to the medical station, a slight rocking is felt on the entire ship.

_What the hell is this?_

The intercom turned on. "Attention to all passengers and crew members, this is your captain speaking. We may have come upon some abnormalities, either on the ship or externally. Be advised and take caution."

_Abnormalities? _

Suddenly the air pressure shifts. People are knocked off their feet. The man grabs on to the closest thing he can, the railing of the second floor edge. The ship violently vibrates. He looks around and notices something that surprises him.

Outside of the window, is a single clear line, a clear plane dividing two vast deep blues and they are going right through it.

People around him begin to scream as the shaking grows worse.

_Alfred…Leticia._ He can only think of them. He holds onto the railing with both of his hands, so he wouldn't be thrown around like a rag doll.

Using the railing, he pulls himself along heading towards the windows to see what is going on.

The change in air pressure suddenly brings more force down.

"Ah…!" Gregory is forced to the ground as the gravity around them shifts.

"Mayday! Mayday!" The intercom shrieks. The alarms go off, the loud blaring echoing down the passageways.

The ship now completely through the clear wall known as the schism, goes into free fall. The new gravity pull on its central mass. It literally rips apart the starboard engine which keeps the ship in the air.

"Dammit!" He continues to hold on for his life, some of his ancient power instinctively being used as leverage and foothold. A mild headache develops as the newly found strength courses through his veins.

He grits his teeth, trying to pull through the agony. _I have to get to them. For the future._

He continues forward, when suddenly his radio transponder goes off, the vibrating being felt on his right blazer jacket.

"Gregory! Is that you?" A familiar voice comes out from the speaker.

"Gilland?!"He shouts into the machine. "Are you all right?"

"Don't concern yourself over me. Little Alfred though seems to be out here on the top deck."

"Why would he be there?"

"Oh, I don't know." The very so slight sarcasm in his voice could only hint of his truthfulness. "It would seem to be that those children were playing hide and seek using the entire ship as their playground. I'm having trouble getting up there myself."

The ship at this point collides with the vast blue, producing massive force.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, kiddo." The man from before found little Alfred, down by the storage unit on the anterior end of the bridge. His hat is off.<p>

Ah. It's you mister. You said you're Casper right.

"Correct. I'm Bero Casper. Nice to see you again." He reaches down, holding a hand out. "It's getting dangerous here."

Alfred grabs a hold and Bero Casper pulls him out of the unit. He responds quickly as he can, as he sees the first few waves wash on board. He enters into a passageway and shuts the door.

"What's going on?" Alfred asks, confused as any child could be.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take you to your father, how does that sound?"

"To my father? Okay?"

The sound of the waves crash onto the ship.

_Perfect, just as he had planned._

* * *

><p>The Svent patriarch heads up onto the top deck, the ship's instability causing him to struggle much. He eventually spots his younger brother by the main column, slowly trudging over.<p>

"Gilland, where's Alfred?" He hears a sudden crack. The propeller on the main column weakened by the reverse air flow and gravitational force breaks and begins to fall.

All thought processes slow to halt as Gregory responds, charging over to Gilland and pushing him out of the way.

"Brother, what are you…?"

CRASH!

As the silence looms over the scene Gilland looks almost as if in distress, as he looks and spies his older brother beside him.

"Gregory! Are you…?"

The broken propeller sits jammed into the metal flooring from the top deck.

The older man winces, pulling himself up from the ground, right hand grabbing his head. The headache is getting worse.

"I'm not maimed, by that thing at the very least." He assures, rubbing his throbbing head.

They both slowly get up, using each other for balance.

Gilland looks at his elder brother; quite hesitantly his pretense is now getting harder to fake.

As they start heading for a passageway, the ship begins to rock violently back and forth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gregory sees his son through the window to the parallel passageway.

"Alfred!" He yells, now knowing that he's safe.

At the moment, something happens.

It's just that one of those things that Little Alfred didn't know. He would have never known. How adults and siblings are.

Gilland by his brother's side overhears the backtalk in his radio, set on the emergency frequency channel.

"A major set of waves are incoming. Everyone needs to get inside right! Static continues to buzz in the background."

Gilland's eyes widen, a light bulb going off in his head. Gregory also overhears it.

The man that Alfred is with suddenly throws him out of the door from the passageway. Water from the waves flows into the passageway.

"Alfred!" He screams in response. With renew strength, he runs through the passageway to where it connects to the other side.

The scarf that was wrapped around the man's neck flies off. He sees the man standing before him that buzz cut, that burn scar on the side of his face.

"You!?" You're supposed to be dead!" He stares in his disbelief at the man before him.

He has a very mad grin; white marble teeth seem to glisten as the light flicker.

"Seran!" Gregory charges at the man. "Let me through now!"

Bero shifts to the side causing him to try to retract his momentum.

"What?" The passageway entrance is suddenly opened, as he felts a sudden burning sensation in his lumbar, lower back.

The man tumbles out the door, now getting drenched by the water. Now there is rain and wind to be taking into account.

As he inspects himself, he notices blood seeping from his back. His shock vibrates into his core, as he realizes what or who had just shot him in the back.

"Aren't you the fool? My dear brother." Gilland sneers, the same matching grin as his partners appears on his face. He's holding a revolver in his hand.

"The two of you were…together? His eyes widen in his realization. "Wait, that was on purpose!"

"The slander you brought upon my family caused them to die. They killed themselves because of you. And now this is my own penance for them. To be rid of you!" Bero Casper Seran decrees with all of his heart and soul.

"Long live the king, Brother." He sneers as he slowly retracts the gun.

He turns tail and leave, a malicious smirk on his face.

"We must hurry; the water should be return soon." Bero comments towards Gilland, taking a final glance back at the Svent patriarch.

"Who's the damned now? My revenge is done." He throws a syprix out the door and it explodes near Gregory.

They both leave heading down into safety.

Gregory rolls to the side in reaction to the syprix, getting slightly hit.

_Wait…_ He just realizes that Alfred was still outside.

The wind and rain continue to pellet the top deck as he struggles to look for his missing son.

Using his power, he forces himself up, slowing down the blood flow.

_Leticia should be inside. The staterooms can be sealed tightly, so she should be safe. Now it's just Alfred that I need to get. _

"Where are you, my son?" He stumbles getting closer to where the broken propeller was from before.

Alfred is right by the edge of the top deck, clinging onto the metal mast off one of the wings. He tumbled all the way over there.

Where are you father? He whimpers to himself. He violently trembles as he remembers the site from before. _That man that I was with was nice, right? Why did he push me out into the storm? Why did he look that way towards me? With that evil angry grin_. _He has a scar on him too, who are you? Uncle? I saw him too…Why is this happening?_

"Alfred, over here!" the boy's father calls out to him.

His voice is lost into the raging wind.

The propeller piece breaks loose from the ground, the water carries it towards the man.

"Gaauuughh!" The propeller crashes on top of him.

Now he's trapped.

_Gilland you freaken bastard. Even though you are going through with this, I can't fault you, as your older brother and perhaps out of that fate. Siblings were always going to have rivalries no matter what. Our father was right, appeasing you was absolutely impossible. If you do take the reins, the Svents will only fall. _

_Alfred… I have to use it once more. This power, Aneluot Fission. I only have limited ability now. _

A small glow appears around the man, as he brings his energy into a physical form. A separate particle life form of him appears. "This was what I can only do now. Ugh…" He grabs his head, trying to get the pounding in his head under control. "This splitting headache, can't do much else."

The particle form heads off under control of its origin.

"Father…?" Alfred still grabbing on the rail sees the false figure in the distance.

"Alfred, come." His father's voice is heard from the figure.

Slowly Alfred follows, creeping along the edge and comes upon his actual father.

"Father!"

"Alfred." He looks at his son. "Forgiving me for doing this but…farewell my son."

_I know I'm going to die here._

In a flash, the particle figure appears from behind the boy, grabs him and drops him in a ventilation chamber.

With Alfred safety inside of the seal-able chamber, the form drops down and hits the emergency lock.

"FATHER!" That shrill cry is barely heard, as the air lock finally hisses shut.

The young boy now inside the chamber hesitantly looks around.

"Why? What is wrong? Father!" The child's cries and scream echoes in the chamber. His weariness after all this overtakes him. _Why…?_

The water surge is beginning to pound onto the top deck.

_I can only hope that for these six…wait no nearly seven years, my own feelings have reached you for you to understand what I want for you. What I wish for you is…_

He looks on, a final glance in his son's direction. "Farewell my beloved."

The final waves collided onto the ship, taking everything still on the vulnerable deck with it.

The Svent patriarch is swallowed by the ocean making it his grave and final resting place.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

After that when I woke up, I was in bed again with my mother.

I had absolutely no memory of what I had seen and witnessed. Bero has completely disappeared during that time and Gilland was the one who broke the "news" to us.

I'm pretty sure Gilland was quite pleased knowing that I didn't remember anything.

Leticia just cried after that, and as for me, I didn't know what to do or what to say.

The reason as to why I like wearing the scarf is within those memories. My father gave me my first one as a birthday present.

Now though, I remember it all fondly, all the good and the bad.

I lost my childhood on that day, and perhaps that innocence as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So that's it! I'm probably do some more editing later on.<em> **

**My explanation**

**I included Derrick in this chapter. His relevance is with that item he received as a gift. This item will be of importance in the future.**

**I was thinking that in relation to their technology, if in Tales of Xillia 2, GHS (cell phones) were of major usage, they would probably have radio technology, so why not include some communication method? It would make the most sense to me, since Elympions are so reliant on their tech. Radio transponders is what i have them called. **

**My idea of the Zenethra itself is that, since it's a FLYING cruise ship, i take my basic idea of planes and ships and just mashed it together. Since it flies, it should have some sort of a balance for the air, so i thought some ventilation channels. They cycle the air through and out of the massive ship. These channels can regulate the amount of air that enter and exits, so they can independently close and open. When the ship needs full power, the channels are all used in a sequence to pull in air for the propellers. These channels can still be manually closed as an extra emergency step. **

**About the ship, I didn't really look back into the game about how the ship looked like inside. I'm pretty sure in twenty years, the ship would have being modified looking very different from its original look. **

**I would think that as the ship was sucked into the rupture in the schism, the air pressure or the gravity would change. You're suddenly going through a different world. Even the magnetic field could be different. So I add that tidbit in there too.**

**The ship would probably crash into the ocean first, i would think, as the engines could have broken down in response to the new environment. **

**This first crash would cause the first cycle of waves... then slowly more and more until the big one. With the energy from the rupture it carried with it, storm clouds from other areas into the local area.**

**That nickname "Little Alfie Cries A Lot" See if you recognize where that is from.**

**Alvin's favorite scarf now has a whole another meaning now. **

**Oh yeah, nearly forgot, Leticia was ill with something, so i choose Leukemia and postpartum depression. First the depression hits then with a lower immune system, leukemia develops. And Dr. Mathis is her doctor here, which to me makes the most sense. **

**Derrick Mathis is a famous doctor that used the application of spyrixes for medical problems, and of course the Svents are a major noble family in Elympios. How the hell would they not know each before all of this?**

**And yes I gave them full names, Gregory Erich Svent, and Leticia Irene Svent. Gregory means watchful, Erich means steadfast. Irene means peace. **

**Yeah i wanted to find names that were meaningful, so there.**

_**For reals though, throughout writing this chapter, my own heart was getting all mushy and warm like i was melting. I very very much enjoyed writing this chapy. I'm still getting use to writing fluff. I think that is what it's called right? Fluff? And Romance?**_

_**AHHHH! My head is going to explode! **_

_**Well that was a long explanation. I hope this is good enough. If you still have some questions, message me your question or of course just rate and review. **_

_**Also the centered passage at the very beginning and end is basically Alvin's narration. **_

_**Thank you so much! Please enjoy. I should have chapter 4 up by next week or so. **_


End file.
